Trinity/Companion
Trinity are a group of angels: Trinity A, Trinity B and Trinity C. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue 3 Trinity share the same dialogue “Let us depart for the garden of pleasure...” “Let us commence your ascension with our hands.” “We are the Trinity...” “You shall meet your end on the Cross of Pleasure...” “If it is for Ilias, we will accept any hardship...” “On the surface, there are many angels who have fallen... It is such a deplorable thing.” “We are a weapon of pleasure... We also know some black magic.” “Even after falling to the surface, we have never forgotten our duties. We will lead the impudent with pleasure...” “We're also good at singing. Shall we take your heart with the song of our three voices...?” “If you continue waiting, someday you will receive salvation...” “We'll give you an angel's feather...” (+1 Angel Feather) “Please use this money...” (+ 1670G) “Don't be fooled, take this medicine...” (+1 Panacea) “Could you please give us a phoenix tail...?” (Give 1 Phoenix Tail) *Yes – “What a pure-hearted person...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Then you cannot go to Heaven...” “Could you please give us some money...?” (Give 1002G) *Yes – “What a pure-hearted person...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Then you cannot go to Heaven...” *Not enough money – “Excuse us, you were poor...?” “Could you please give us some cake...?” (Give 1 Cake) *Yes – “What a pure-hearted person...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Then you cannot go to Heaven...” “Do you have a friend who can forgive your heart...?” *I do – “Is that so... Take good care of your friend.” (+10 Affinity) *I don't – “Let's pray that you can meet such friends someday...” (-5 Affinity) *I don't need one – “What a lonely thing... You are a weak and lonely human.” (-5 Affinity) “We do not like conflict... You should be the same, are you not?” *That's right – “So let's end this pointless battle... And enjoy a world of pleasure.” (+10 Affinity) *That isn't the case – “What a savage human... We must melt your heart with pleasure.” (-5 Affinity) *I'm here to bring the fight – “Are those wicked intentions, or are you a savior...? We cannot tell.” “Oh, Ilias... Where could you be now?” *Heaven – “Will she regain her powers once she returns to Heaven...? We would believe so too.” (+10 Affinity) *Hell – “What are you saying...?! The blasphemer must perish...!” (-5 Affinity) *Sleeping next to me – “How insolent of us, not knowing our goddess...! Even though we are gentle, we know that there are words which cannot be forgiven...!” (+10 Affinity) “What do you wish for...?” *World peace – “Your heart must be pure... Let us reward you with heavenly pleasure.” (+10 Affinity) *Days of pleasure – “If that's so, then we shall grant that. We will drown you in heavenly pleasure.” (+10 Affinity) *To rule the world – “What a foolish human... We must melt that ambition with pleasure.” (-5 Affinity) “We give pleasure to sinners and brainwash... No, our duty is to correct them. Is there a sinner somewhere?” *There aren't – “There aren't any sinners... You should rejoice.” (+10 Affinity) *I am – “Then let us give pleasure to the sinner. We will melt you in our sexual skills.” *You are – “How are we sinners...? It would appear as if you are the sinner.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Trinity: “Let's show the surface some love and miracles... Now, who wants to ascend?” With Ilias: Trinity: “Ahh, overflowing greenery♪, clear skies♪” Ilias: “Trinity... Your singing voices are beautiful no matter when I listen to them. From now on, I will soothe my heart with that song.” Trinity: “Yes, Ilias. We are truly honored by your praise...” Ilias: “But please stop singing lullabies when you're dozing. You may end up ascending us like that...” With Promestein: Trinity: “Let's sing together, Promestein. We'll melt that icy heart with our song...” Promestein: “I don't like that sort of stuff. It's a hindrance to my research, could you sing somewhere else?” Trinity: “Open your heart. ♪ Put those feelings into a singing voice. ♪” Promestein: “Mercury♪ Cobalt♪ Cadmium♪ Lead♪ Sulfate♪ Oxidaaane♪” With Flappy: Trinity: “You engaged in pointless sexual relationships with people. Because of that, you were changed into that form as punishment.” Flappy: “It makes me uncomfortable when you utter fairy tales like that... Well, I guess you're right.” Trinity: “We wish you didn't have to be discovered...” Flappy: “Guh, this bunch...! Oh, this angers me...!” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Trinity: “Let us replenish our holy power...” The Trinity are eating some food they stole... happens 2nd Action: Trinity: “Let us depart to a world of pleasure...” uses Cross of Pleasure on a random enemy 3rd Action: Trinity: “The light of the Goddess...” uses Holy Light 4th Action: Trinity: “Ilias, grant us your protection...” Trinity prays and exudes a calm serenity! is healed 5th Action: Trinity: “We shall give you this...” The Trinity present a gift! Pudding Category:Angels Category:Group Monsters Category:Artist: D AM Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2